


Jungle Fever

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Blacked, Bukkake, Double Penetration, F/M, Facial, Gangbang, Genderbending, Mother and Daughter, Raceplay, colonial, dp, interracial, raical slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: In the Early 1900s Rich white explorer Reginald Forsythe brings his unwilling wife and son on an expedition to Africa to negotiate with an indigenous tribe to be taken to a lost idol. As he leaves with the king to find it, his wife begins to look for Sexual satisfaction in the tribes warriors and his young son Sam finds himself waking up in a new female body and an insatiable urge for the tribesman waiting in his tent.A commission piece.
Kudos: 10





	Jungle Fever

Carla Forsythe was not having a good week. Her rich explorer of a husband had dragged her and their sixteen year old son into the jungles of the Congo in search of treasure. He insisted that he come with him to keep him company and she eventually caved to his demands. She had been growing distant to him of late, he was always absent, his personality was abhorrent and the sex was horrible. The only thing he was good for was providing for the family, his expeditions brought them copious wealth to support her lavish lifestyle which was dying to get back to. Her husband Reginald had brought them to the Makanga Tribe’s village and earlier in the day had negotiated with the king to take him to find some lost idol or something, she wasn’t really paying attention. She hated the fact she was going to be forced to live with these stinking negro savages for any period of time, she hated their smel and they way they dressed. All of them hardly wore clothing except to cover their obscene bits. Her son seemed bored out of her mind but she hadn’t paid him much mind during their trip, he hardly spoke to her as it was. Luckily communicating with the negroes was easy as the tribe had been trading with white people for centuries and had picked up english. Her husband had managed to get each of them their own huts which she’d been staying in for the past few days. She couldn’t take it. Her resentment was growing and without the amenities of their mansion in Britain, she was going insane from boredom.  
  
  
However today would be different as in the morning one of the scantily clad nergo women she despised came into her hut and asked if she would like to join her and a few other women for a bath in the river. Carla said yes out of necessity, it wasn’t ideal but it was the closest thing to a bath she’d have since arriving. The last thing she wanted to do was consort the savages any more than she needed to. But she was covered in several days worth of dirt, sweat and grime and she smelled horrible. She followed the woman to the river where the rest of them had gathered to wash. They all stripped down from the clothes and began to bathe. It was here that Carla noticed the major difference between the women back at home and the women here. British women tended to be flat assed and flat chested while the women here had big flat tits and fat rounded ass that jutted from their frames like melons at the market. She thought they were unsightly and boorish, no proper woman should have such proportions which is why she cursed her own looks. Her own boobs were much fuller than theirs, two round DD cup orbs hanging from her chest. Her ass was also round and bubbly, she drew looks from anyone around town and she hated it. What she didn’t expect however was the negro women to compliment her on her assets, she’d always gotten insults from her fellow socialites. They grabbed them and sized them up for themselves, she was too embarrassed to complain that these filthy subhumans were touching her. She told them about how she was ridiculed for her looks and they were baffled at the other white women’s lack of taste, saying that every warrior from here and far would be waging wars over tits and ass such as these. They offered to clean her and she obliged, enjoying how easily they were submitting to her. She then got to talking with them as they were cleaning her up and lounging in the river. Despite her biases she realized that these inferior women gossiped and talked about the same topics as their white superiors. It was when the topic of men came up was she truly shocked by the sexual proclivities of these savage women. The women spoke of performing sexual acts and positions she couldn’t dream of Reginald doing with her or being accepted in modern society. They also talked in excruciating detail about how large their lovers' penises were which she thought was all bluster, black men couldn’t have bigger penises than white men. White men were the apex of masculinity, not these tall muscle bound niggers. When they realized her they asked her about her experiences to which she discussed how her Reginald had a two inch cock, only did missionary and could hardly last longer than five minutes which was met with snorts and laughter from the rest of the girls. It was eye opening for her as how bad she had compared to these negroes, they told her she could so much better and she honestly agreed but she had no idea how she could.  
  
  
As they began to wrap up their bathing, they noticed a male and female negro across the way, they were oblvious to being watched. They were quick to strip naked, the girl lying on her back and spreading her legs for the tribesman. Carla gasped as she saw the Negroes’s penis flop out from his loincloth and start to grow hard.  
  
  
“That’s a big nigger dick…” She whispered as she watch the brutish penis grow to a length that dwarfed her husband by a mile, it was so big and thick. How could it be inside a woman? She wondered but she didn’t have to imagine for long as the man got on top of the negro female and his nearly foot long cock disappeared into her pussy as he started fucking her with wild abandon.  
  
  
“Maybe you need to get one of them nigga dicks.” The woman who brought her remarked. Carla asked her why the other women didn’t seem bothered by the mating display in front of them, to which she respond that in the Makanga tribe, when you feel the need to fuck you just fuck wherever. The other woman nodded in agreement and to Carla’s horror they squatted down in the river and began to touch themselves while watching. The woman who brought Carla tugged on her arm to stay and watch so she could see how a real man fucks. Carla was absolutely appalled at the depravity of these niggers but found herself unable to stop looking. She sat in the river just watching at first, her eyes transfixed on the wet cock pounding in and out of the woman. The pair weren’t just having sex, no it was to bestial and raw to be called that. They were BREEDING, rutting, fornicating, fucking. Carla knew she wanted a piece of what that girl was having, she’d never been as enthusiastic as that girl was when she was with Reginald. The girl looked like she was enjoying herself and Carla wanted to enjoy herself to, so she gave in and started playing with her pussy with savages she so despised. The women sat their masturbating for ten minutes while the couple fucked to completion, blissfully unaware of them. Carla bit her lip as she orgasmed for the years as she watched the negro male pull out and a stream of thick white cum overflowed from the girls pussy. Carla fell over from the pleasure coursing through her body, she couldn’t believe how good it felt. She was in awe of the man’s load, Reginald could never produce that much in his lifetime. She knew that girl had to be pregnant for sure. The woman who brought her helped Carla to her feet and they left the scene before the couple noticed they were being watched… the whole time Carla noticed the man was still hard and it looked like they were gearing up for round two.  
  
  


/-/

  
  
  
Later that night, the tribe was throwing a party and Carla found herself eagerly participating. She was drinking and dancing around the fire with the hedonistic savages she hated so much. The whole time she couldn’t stop thinking about what she witnessed in the river. She began to wonder why she hated these niggers so much, they seemed to be perfect in a wild sort of way. She was having more fun today than she’d had in a while. It was those stuffy white men at home like her father and Reginald who told her the ways of the nigger were wrong and they were vile subhumans. Maybe they were the subhumans, she thought. Small dicked egotistical losers incapable of pleasing a woman. As her inhibitions became lowered by the alcohol she noticed her son get dragged off by some women with strange clothes but paid him no heed, she was busy having too much fun. Despite knowing what she needed she was too afraid to go along with it but that didn’t stop her from dancing and grinding against every man in her path. She was wearing a loose fitting white nightgown, that was practically see through and every man was watching her. However she felt exhilarated by their stares rather than disgusted.  
  
  
Everything came to ahead where in her stupor she felt two strong hands grab on to her waist and pull her back. Her eyes went wide as she felt something poke into her butt and before she could react, something hard pushed in her dress and snapped the waistband of her panties and pushed them deep into her asshole. She wanted to scream for help but it merely came out as a haughty moan. She had to bend over slightly due to the near footlong rod embedded in her ass. The pain over having her insides invaded and her clothes stuffed inside her was nothing to pleasure of being defiled by one of these filthy niggers. She saw more coming towards her and her lips were quivering with excitement as she was being lifted slightly so the man behind her could continue to use her as a cocksleeve.  
  
  


/-/

  
Sam Forsythe let out a high pitched yawn as he was waking up from last night's festivities.   
He took a second to get his bearings as he sat on his bed in the shack that had been given to him to stay when he realized his yawn was different. His voice was higher and more feminine. He brought a hand to his throat, thinking his vocal chords might be injured, and was startled by how narrow his neck seemed.  
  
  
He walked over to the mirror he had set up next to his bed, oblivious to all the tribesman waiting for him in the room. He had to confirm what he had felt with his neck and was shocked to find that he was hardly tall enough to be in the mirror. He tugged on his dress shirt he’d been wearing and found it fit much more loosely than before at the shoulders and waist. As he looked frantically around himself, a tangle of blonde hair fell into his eyes and he pushed it away absently, until he realized that even that detail was wrong.   
  
  
Hair? In his eyes? But his hair was styled perfectly and cut short like a true gentleman! He pulled the mirror down so he could see and his eyes, no longer marred by the blurriness of sleep, saw a tangle of shiny blonde hair falling down over his shoulders. He tousled it experimentally, as if it could somehow be a wig, and found it silken, soft, and certainly attached to his scalp. “What the-, this is preposterous!” he exclaimed, and leaned closer to the mirror, detecting all manner of changes that frightened him with their strangeness. His was less pronounced, a rounder, softer curve. His eyes seemed bigger; he realized it was because his eyelashes, both above and below the eye, were longer. His lips seemed swollen like those savage women he saw around the tribe. He reached up to grip his lower lip and tug at it experimentally, it bulged between his fingers like a fat pink gummy worm. The eyelashes, the longer hair,, the plump lips… it was all leading to the same insane conclusion!  
  
  
_I look like a girl,_ his mind screamed. His first instinct was to turn to the voice he had heard before and that’s when he noticed six tribesman in the room with them. Their skin black as charcoal and their bodies rippling with muscle. They wore nothing but loincloths that were bulging obscenely which disgusted him to no end that these savages had to stuff their underwear to look more manly. He pointed to the one that appeared to be their leader and asked, “What have you done to me?”  
  
“Done to you?” The lead tribesman cocked his head in confusion. “Whateva do ya mean? We Makanga would neva hurt a woman. Isn’t that right my friends.”  
  
All of the tribesmen nodded in agreement to Sam’s bewilderment. “I’m a boy, not a girl!” He cried. “Not anymore you are not. Last night you were blessed by our gods which caused you to pass out so we brought you back here so your change could take place. Now you are in your true form.”  
  
“True form? What are you talking about?” He squeaked.  
  
  
One of the other tribesmen spoke up. “Our gods have a way of revealing a person who comes to us’s true self. You’ve always been a girl but you didn't want to admit it. You were too weak and feminine to be a man.”  
  
“I AM NOT A GIRL. I AM A DISTINGUISHED GENTLEMEN AND YOU WILL REMOVE WHATEVER SPELL YOU SAVAGES PLACED ON ME!” He yelled at the top of his lungs but found he could hardly raise his voice any higher than normal. The leader of the group started walking towards him and how much he had shrunk had become apparent. He was hardly taller than the man’s chest, before he was maybe up to their necks. He couldn’t have been more than five feet tall. The man was now in front of him and he was staring directly at his huge bulge. The man said, “Well if you are not girl than what is this?” He pulled down Sam’s dress pants and confirmed Sam’s worst nightmare. Where he’d once proudly sported his small white cock which he considered to be fair-sized, there was nothing but the soft swell of outer labia.   
  
  
His eyes were wide with astonishment as the tribesman poked and prodded at these new sexual organs, spreading the lips, flicking the swollen, pink bean of a clitoris back and forth. Sam was alarmed as he started moaning from the stimulation of his new pussy. It was impossible! It was crazy! Yet, he was seeing and feeling it with his own two eyes. A pang of fear started to grip hip as he looked at the hungry stares of the tribesman across from him, they were playing with their bulges and licking their lips like they were beasts staring down prey. He wondered what they had come to his hut to do to him, if everything they were saying was true he wouldn’t be able to fight back. But thinking over it, even if he was still a man he knew he would be too weak to resist regardless.  
  
  
The tribesman feeling him up grabbed the mirror from the wall and held it to the side and moved Sam’s waist a bit so he could see what had grown overnight. His ass was round and enormous like two watermelons had replaced his buttcheeks, he was just like the women in the village. Thick lips, an obscenely large butt and… _Oh no._  
  
  
_Boobs._ He thought just as the man grabbed his dress shirt and ripped it open sending the buttons flying. Underneath was an embarrassingly large pair of breasts. He had gone to bed with normal-looking, quarter-sized male nipples that were surrounded by rings of coarse blonde hair, and now not only was his chest completely devoid of hair, but his nipples were large, raised, and pink- three times as big as before and stretched over two huge orbs that seemed as large as bowling balls. The points were poking out nearly an inch. He could hardly believe it, looking down he could see even his feet had shrunk. He knew it in his heart that these savages were lying and that they had done something to him. No heathen god did this, there was only one true god.  
  
  
“See, Breasts, a cunt, and a big ole ass.” The tribesman said, seeming to savor every word. “You were a hairless, scrawny, small cock runt before you came to us. A girl in boys skin and now you are the beautiful woman you were meant to be.” He turned to his fellow tribesman. “I am correct, yes?  
  
  
The tribesman erupted into a chorus of compliments about the girl in front of them, even admitting she looked better than some of the tribe's best girls. They all approached Sam and started helping him out of his clothes. Sam didn’t dare move as they removed his shirt and pulled his pants off of him. He stumbled and fell to the ground as he wasn’t used to being so bottom heavy, his massive ass cushioning his fall. If the weight of the horror that these savage tribesman had inflicted on him wasn’t weighing him down, the massive tits attached to his chest were. He was never a strong boy and having ten plus pounds of supple tit meat on his chest was dragging him down along with his feelings of utter humiliation.  
  
  
“What are... you going to do to me?” He started to cry. “I just want to go home!”  
  
  
“No need to cry Girlie, you ah home. We’re here to make you feel welcome in your new home and body.” The leader undid his loincloth and Sam shrieked as his erection was allowed to spring free. Sam couldn’t believe his eyes, this savage was two… no three.. Four.. five times bigger than he used to be. The leader’s cock was a wild and menacing looking thing, big purple bulging veins ran up and down his cock, pulsing with every throb. It was covered in foreskin up to the tip making it look alien to Sam who had been circumcised and had never seen one that looked like that before. HIs balls were equally as impressive, larger than the small raisins that once adorned Sam’s crotch. His pisshole flared open and a thick gob of pre-cum dropped to the dirt. Sam was shocked at the consistency of the goo congealing on the floor, he thought it was supposed to be thin and watery...  
  
  
“No.. please put that away! I’m not a dirty homo, I would never touch another man’s penis!” His words sounded genuine but his lips trembled. To his horror he found thoughts appearing in his head that weren’t his, the same kind of thoughts he would think if there were a bunch of naked girls in front of him.  
  
  
“Your pretty mouth says one thing, while your body says another.” He pointed to the former boy’s crotch. Sam looked down and gasped as his newly made organ was leaking a clear fluid and he could feel it growing hotter by the moment. It took all of his strength not to reach his hand down to play with it as the leader approached, the other men began to disrobe as he did. With one hand on the base of his cock he offered it to the young girl.  
  
  
“There is no use fighting it, girl. You want a real man’s cock, all girls do. If you reject it, you can go back to being a boy. That is how the gods' magic works.”  
Sam suddenly felt two strong hands come from behind him and grab his large nipples, moaning in pleasure as the man squeezed and massaged his new tits. He could feel the man’s large member resting up against his back and didn’t protest one bit, he couldn’t bring himself to. The man that was now sitting behind him reached a hand to his fat pussy mound and began playing with his fat labia, swishing it all about. Sam’s eyes fluttered as the new sensations proved too much for him to handle, it was hard to think about resisting. It all felt so good.  
  
  
He reached out for the cock being presented to him and found his mouth watering in response. It was so thick and juicy, he could barely get his dainty white hands around it. He thought the contrast between his pale skin and the charcoal cock looked beautiful.  
  
  
“So what will it be, Daughter of Forsythe? Will you accept the gifts you’ve been given?” The leader spoke.  
  
  
Sam looked around and _she_ squealed like a little girl in a candy store looking at all the big uncut cocks that were now out in the open. She put a finger in her mouth and bit down on it. The protests of her old self were being driven to the back of her mind by the screaming of pussy, her body demanded cock. Her old selves pleas fell to deaf ears in her mind. What came out her mouth next was the voice of the woman inside, not the weak white male she once was.  
  
  
“Well with all these big black cocks around me, how could a girl say no? I won’t knock it until I try it.” She said like the cutesy teenage girl she was. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue as she brought his cock into her mouth. She closed her lips around it and started taking him a few inches at a time, pulling back his foreskin so she could taste the delicious meat underneath. Her first cock was so tasty, she found herself salivating immensely over it as her tongue swept over it and dug into his pisshole to try and get some of the creamy goo that had leaked out before.  
  
  
“Looks like the girls in the tribe are going to have some competition boys. This one sucks real good. Come on and get it on this.”  
  
The men who at this point we're all jerking and leaking pre-cum approached. Sam noticed this and stopped his sucking to say, “Well come on boys, I’ve got some free hands don’t be shy. She took a cock in each hand and stroked the massive black dongs to the best of her ability. “You guys are so big and strong, maybe I was wrong about calling you all savages. I don’t think I’d like white cock this much.” She got back into the rhythm of sucking the leader's foot long dick, taking it as far as her tonsils, every now and then she’d get a little spurt of pre-cum in her mouth which she absolutely enjoyed, it had such a strong sour taste. She wasn’t to selective, she switched between who she was sucking and jerking while the man whose lap she was in continued to fondle her tits and play with her pussy, she grinded her butt against the throbbing black meat stuck in her crack and hoped he’d stick it in at some point. As she was gagging on eight inches of raw cock in her throat she felt the pressure building in her pussy reach a fever pitch and let out a big wet cough as she orgasmed for the first time. The cough forcing the grool in her throat to coat the base of the man’s cock in spit and cum while her pussy gushed on to the floor. With a throaty breath she removed the tribesman’s cock from her mouth to comment on it.  
  
  
“Ooh pardon me, I didn’t know I could do that. Maybe I should be punished for making such a superior man’s feet wet.”  
  
“We’ll take your cunt and ass as a punishment girl.” Their leader gestured to the man underneath her. “By ze way, what is your name? You can’t go around being called your old one.”  
  
  
“I’m Samantha you big black stud!” She giggled as she spread her leg out wide as the man placed the tip of his cock at her pink puckered asshole. Without warning he thrust up deep inside her forbidden hole. Samanatha in her past life had made plenty of jokes about homosexuals and their propensity for buttfucking and now she couldn’t believe she was missing out! She was mewling and drooling like a cock hungry whore as ten inches of thick black meat was assaulting her shitter, giving no respect to how narrow and tight it was. He invaded it without mercy, pushing straight in with all the force he had in his hips, his balls slapping against her taint. It her real bad but the amount of pleasure emanating from it was more than worth it. All the while she was still stroking the dripping wet cocks she’d been sucking earlier. She dropped one of them and gestured for the lead to come over to her.  
  
  
“What are you waiting for? I’ve still got one more hole open and it's absolutely dripping…” She wanted nothing more for the biggest of these black studs to take her virginity, it was the lease she could give them after everything her kind and taken from them. The leader wasted no time mounting her with the fellow underneath, his cock sliding easily into her wet virgin pussy. As soon as he entered the tight wet hole and thrust himself deep inside of her, a wave of electricity seemed to shoot throughout her body. Her newly minted sex organ was on fire, delivering pleasue like she’d never experienced. Her whole body was trembling as she went back to servicing the other four men with her mouth and hands. Her technique became wild and sloppy, constantly choking and gagging on them as her body became overwhelmed with mind breaking orgasms. She was completely airtight as near foot long schlongs, violated her from every angle. In her mind all she could think about was how much she wanted to please black men and how sorry she felt for calling them savages, niggers and nergroes. She felt she had a duty to make up for everything white people had done for them. She was their whore, their filthy cumslut. She cursed her father for putting her in those white schools to fill her head with nonsense, you didn’t need book smarts to service black cock.  
  
  
After minutes of raw carnal sex, the men pulled their cocks from her, sopping wet, throbbing and ready to burst. As the one deep in her mouth fought to pull his cock from the tight recesses of her throat, dragging a long thread of throat slime out with it which trailed down her chin and splattered on her bitch tits. She burped loudly, spitting up whatever contents were stuck in her mouth and throat, no longer caring for decorum.  
  
  
She sat there looking completely defiled, her blonde curls a ragged mess, her skin a deep red, she touched herself mindlessly in a puddle of her squirt, her eyes were glazed over, mouth and chest covered in mucus, saliva and cum. She was drooling on herself, completely stupid and cock drunk. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue as they all were stroking their uncut cocks in unison like some perverse ritual. One by one their wet cocks erupted, splattering her cute face with hot ropes of thick virile semen. The air filled with a strong stench from all the fertile cum being spewed forth. It was intoxicating to Samantha who pawed at her face and licked the thick goo from her hands. It was the greatest thing she’d ever tasted, so sour and pungent, thick enough where she needed to chew it. This would certainly get her pregnant if it had found its way inside her pussy and she would gladly have as many black babies as possible.

/-/

  
Reginald could feel something was wrong as he and the king walked into the village. With the golden idol he came for in his hands, he walked towards the hut where his wife was staying. He noticed the savages of the tribe snickering and pointing at them but paid them no heed, now that he had the idol there was no point in sticking around in this horrid country. As he got closer he could hear voices inside the tent, lots of voices. He couldn’t exactly make out what was being said but the voices were punctuated by a lot of grunting and moaning which caused his slow walk to turn to frantic running. What were those savages doing to his wife in there?! He threw the fabric flap covering the entrance to the hut and was mortified at the sight in front of him. Over a dozen of the negro tribesman were raping his wife and some white girl he assumed they had kidnapped.  
  
  
“Unhand Victoria and that little girl, you savages!” He yelled as he reached for his pistol. His threat seemed to grind the orgy of sexual depravity to a halt and his wife made an annoyed glottal sound as she grabbed the cock she was throating by the base and struggled to wrench it from her gullet. Her lips made a wet pop as his dong was released from her throat, a torrent of throat slime spilling from her mouth as she turned to her husband with disdain, stroking the man to keep him hard. “Reginald… you’re back.” She said with contempt.  
  
  
“My wife, I’ve come to save you and this poor girl. Let’s grab Sam and let's leave this horrible place.  
  
“Who is Sam? Do you mean our daughter Samantha?” She asked, genuinely confused.  
  
  
Reginald looked closer at the teenage girl as she raised her head up from the negro woman’s snatch. Her mouth was covered in the woman’s juices but Reginald would recognize that face anywhere even with how feminine it looked.  
“Hi daddy!” Samantha smiled with not a care in the world that her father was watching her be defiled by the very people he so despised.   
  
“Son? What’s happened to you? Get away from those savaged right this instant!” As he shok his pistol at the procession, The king grabbed the gun from him and threw it to the side.   
  
  
“Don’t try anything. Just leave, we had a deal. They have found their true place with the tribe.” He said.  
  
Reginald’s face twitched with anger and he threw down the idol in front of him. He wasn’t going to let these dumb niggers take his family away from him. The king merely laughed in response to his sign of defiance.  
  
  
“Stubborn white man.” He remarked as he grabbed Reginald and tossed him threw the air into the mud. The two would engage in fierce hand to hand combat lasting for several minutes, creating enough ruckus for the Orgy’s participants to stop what they were doing and go see what was happening. Reginald was battered and bloody, the king had him in a choke hold and he was struggling to get out. He saw the men in the tent leaving to watch the struggle, their dicks glistening in the song with the saliva and juices of the women he held dear. They were the last to come out of the tent. It disheartened him to see the thick white goo streaming down from their legs but held out hope that they would come to his aid. The two ladies shrieked when they saw the fight going in front of them and rushed to the scene.  
  
  
“Daddy, No!” Samantha cried.  
  
  
Reginald felt his strength returning to him seeing his son come to his aid but it immediately left him when he realized it wasn’t him she was referring to. She hugged on to the king tightly and reached his hand into his loincloth. “Did he hurt you Daddy? Here I’ll suck your cock to make you feel better.” She pulled his hardening cock from his loincloth and began dutifully sucking him like the white slut that she was. Meanwhile Carla had her arm around the king and was looking down at her struggling husband with disdain.  
  
“Please excuse Samantha honey, she likes to suck dick to calm herself down. Why don’t you hurry and kill him so you can take us both to bed.”  
  
“NO! DON”T TOUCH THEM YOU STUPID NI-” Reginald couldn’t finish sentence as the King broke his neck like a twig. His body went limp and sank into the mud, his shocked expression frozen on his face. The king stood triumphant as he made out with Reginald’s wife and his daughter had her lips firmly around his cock, both women cold to the murder they’d just witness. He would walk away from the village square with both of his newly acquired women back to his tent, intending to savor the real treasure that had been discovered that day.

/-/

-Epilogue-

  
It was the seven month anniversary of Reginald Forsythe’s death and it was an anniversary that was lost to history. With no extended family and his whereabouts unknown, his estate and belongings were all sold off in auction and he became yet another casualty in Britain’s ever growing expansion into the African region. With so many valuable treasures to be sold and no friends to speak of, there were no search parties. His only legacy was in his widow Carla and his daughter Samantha but they had both given up his name a long time ago. The pair only had fleeting memories of the foolhardy and impotent explorer, if you were to ask them about him they would tell you they’d never heard of such a man.  
  
  
His wife and child were now the wives of the King, addicted to their black masters and felt that they needed to atone for their people’s crimes against them by offering their greatest assets to them. They wore their loads with pride, going days at a time without bathing to display their cum splattered bodies and faces. White visitors to the tribe would ask them if they’d ever want to go back home and they’d tell them a flat no, none of them missed the stuffy rich life they lead.   
  
  
On this day of their late husband/father’s death they sat naked by the King’s throne, each other with an arm wrapped around his large muscular legs. Their bellies were distended with his children and their pussies were overflowing with his cum. The two hot blondes each reached over the tree trunks that were his thighs to clean his flaccid cock with their tongues, the dark meat drenched in their filth from today’s activities. The king paid them no mind as he was busy cleaning was one of his most prized possessions: The skull of Reginald Forsythe. The king was having a bit of an issue getting the shine on it he wanted. “Samantha, Carla do you mind helping me clean this? Your mouths are the best tools around.”  
  
“Sure thing, daddy.” Samantha cooed as she spat on the skull he handed to them.  
  
“Whose skull is this, My lord?” Carla asked, genuinely not knowing. “You have so many and they all look the same.”  
  
“Ah it is just someone who thought they could challenge my authority. Their name is not important.”  
  
“Of course, my king.” Carla said as she added her saliva to the skull and handed it back. “You are so big and strong he should have thought twice about picking a fight with you.”  
  
The king laughed and replied, “And maybe he should have thought twice about bringing his family with him.”


End file.
